One Wicked Adventure
by browniepoints
Summary: For Macy Foster life was perfect back home, but now she's pulled into the Golden Age of Narnia. Will this continue to be the nightmare she thinks it will or will her vision of reality be changed forever?
1. That Morning

I woke up that morning feeling like a waste of space. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually not like this, but this was just one of those mornings. The night before had been long. One of those nights when all you do is complain to anyone who will feel sorry for you. You tell them how long it's been since you've slept and how hard you've been working just to see their sympathetic face. It's true I had been working for a long time, 16 hours, in fact, but that didn't mean I had the right to complain. Everyone else had been working for just as long and just as hard. That's why this morning sucked. I woke up, not feeling refreshed. Instead, I felt like every other hard working person in this world. Like shit happens and we all have to deal with it so why am I complaining?

It was bright in my room. The sun was shining. I wondered what time it was but didn't have the strength to push myself up out of a laying position to grab my cell. I didn't even know where my phone was. Probably in my coat- where ever that was. When I finally got home last night I just threw my stuff on what ever was closest and fell into my bed. It was dark then. I never turned on the light and now I realized that most of my stuff was on the floor. I also took this moment to realize that I was still in jeans and the Mary Poppins shirt I had been wearing the day before.

I suddenly felt lucky. Lucky that it was Monday, my one day off. You see, Mondays are like Saturdays for Broadway performers. That's right folks, I am an actress. Not the glamorous, Hollywood sort of actress. The dirt-broke-yet-happy-to-have-a-job-Broadway sort of actress. Again, I'm being pessimistic. Right now my life is actually pretty fantastic. See, I landed this awesome gig. I'm playing Elphaba in Wicked. The biggest show on B'way and I some how landed the main role. It sort of happened by mistake actually. You see, I have this really fantastic agent. His name is Ralph and he's possibly the gayest gay guy you will ever meet. Well, he somehow booked me as the understudy of the understudy for Elphaba (I know what you're thinking and, yes, that does exist). Well, when Elphaba's understudy got a throat infection that basically means she needs to change careers cause she's never going to sing again, I got promoted. Whoopee. This meant that I maybe got to perform twice a month instead of…well, never. So, as you can imagine, I was pretty stoked. If nothing else, it was something cool to tell my friends and a nice thing to put on my resume, but then I got even luckier. Turns out, Miss Elphaba, herself was pregnant. Yes, my friends, and we're not talking one month or any shit like that. We're talking, full fledged, passing three and heading towards four months. The kind of pregnant when people start to notice. Well, anyway, the producers found out and since having the wicked witch of the west being pregnant would add a whole new twist to the story that Judy Garland never would have imagined, they had to sack her. But, hey, she was the talk of the town for weeks. She was a whole kind of famous that she never would have imagined. You see, most actresses would have just gotten an abortion but she was a good catholic girl so she took the moral high road and settled down. Probably go married. I don't know, I wasn't invited. Anyway, since the production team was sort of thrown for a loop they said I could perform for a couple weeks while the searched for a suitable replacement. So I took those two weeks and ran with them. I only had a short window of time to play the green witch so I thought I would embrace it, but then, the coolest (and luckiest) thing happened. The producers offered me the role. Ralph says it's because I'm "a fucking fantastic actress who can belt it out like that girl from glee but with a much better ass." He has to say that though, he's my agent.

So there I was. Over-worked, but, for once, paying the bills. I was in a good place. Living the dream, if you will. That's why I never expected it. I was always a dreamer. Whenever life wasn't exactly what I wanted I would pretend I was in another world. Far away from everything and everyone, but I hadn't dreamed in a while. I didn't need to, my dreams were coming true. So, when I finally pushed myself out of bed and crossed the threshold of my apartment to the bathroom I wasn't thinking about how my life could be better. Instead, I was doing vocal warm-ups. Keeping my voice healthy. I entered the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth, and threw my jeans and Poppins shirt back on. It was then that my life changed forever. I walked out of my bathroom and into a different world. A beautiful world that I didn't belong in.


	2. The Beginning of my Hallucination

"What the hell?" Were basically the only words that could sum up my feelings at that time. This was not my apartment. This was not an apartment at all. I didn't even know what it was. To be honest, the first thing I thought was that someone, as a cruel joke, had slipped drugs into my shower water. The whole of New York City was probably high right now. Tripping on some form of drug that they had been exposed to on account of the water. I figured I'd role with it. I mean if you're going to hallucinate, you might as well play along, right?

Well, anyway, I was surrounded by stone walls. Behind me was a doorway which led into some sort of medieval- looking bathroom. Bathroom is the exact right word to use here because there was literally only a bath. Nothing else. In front of me was a long ass hallway. One that, to me, seemed to go forever. I did the only plausible thing and walked down it. About twenty steps down there was a huge staircase on my right. I decided to go up it. This hallway seemed pretty deserted anyway, and, to be honest, I was hoping that upstairs would be more exciting. I was hoping for a Willy Wonka's chocolate factory sort of setting or candy land. I mean, this was my hallucination. No such luck, however. Instead I found more stone walls…and a beaver.

I looked at the beaver for a while and he looked back at me. I think we were both thinking the same thing at that moment. Something along the lines of, "Who the fuck is this?" Though in the beaver's mind there probably wasn't swearing. I don't know, maybe beavers do swear, but he seemed pretty straight edge…for a beaver. I did something strange then. I told him hello. Then he told me hello back. I was pretty happy about this situation. Partly because he was a talking beaver and that's awesome, but also because I figured he was some part of my conscious that was going to explain why I was having this particular hallucination.

So I asked him, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"I totally asked you first."

"I'm Mr. Beaver. I work here. Your turn."

"You work in my brain? Cool. I'm Macy. I'm the brains behind this whole hallucination."

"Hmm..okay. Well, do the Kings and Queens know you're here?"

"Dude, there are Kings and Queens too? Is this like a castle or something? That is so much cooler then candy land."

"I think you need to come with me."

"Okay. You're in charge here."

He just gave me a look then and gestured me to follow him. I didn't have anything better to do so I went. We walked through a few corridors and up a few flights of stairs. It took a while, this was a fucking castle after all. Finally, we came to two huge doors. They were about four times my height and spanned the length of the wall. I looked down at Mr. Beaver. I really wanted to see how he was going to manage opening them, but then he cheated. He went through a tiny door that was built in the big doors. This door was about half my size. It was the perfect size for him. I was suddenly reminded of the door in Ghostbusters. I was super confused. Should I follow him? Should I wait? What was behind those huge doors anyway? Probably the Kings and Queens he was talking about earlier. I had never met royalty before. We don't really have any of that in New York. I was suddenly struck with the realization that if I did want to go in I would have to either go through the tiny door or try to open the big doors that probably weighed ten times as much as I do. I decided to wait instead.


	3. From Hallucination to Nightmare

So there I was. In a random hallway, in some random castle thinking about all the drugs that were probably going through my system right now and how happy I was that this happened on a day when I didn't have a performance. I felt pretty awkward, which, I don't think is supposed to happen when you're on drugs. I thought you were supposed to be completely calm. I guess that was a lie.

I stood there, looking around, when a dark haired boy came out of the big doors. I looked at him. He looked at me. We probably both had very similar, confused expressions on our faces. I was currently wondering how he managed to open that huge door. He must have had some serious muscles hidden under the strange cloths he was wearing. He did, however, look like a proper king- crown and all, but, to be honest, he was a bit young. Probably even younger then me. He spoke then and I wasn't at all surprised to hear a British accent escape his lips. He was royalty after all.

"What's your name?"

"Macy Foster. What's yours?" I know I probably should have been more formal, but I needed some questions answered too.

"King Edmund," So he was a king. Cool. He continued, "Where are you from, Macy?"

"New York. Where am I?" I was, apparently, starting to doubt the whole hallucination thing.

"You're in Cair Paravel, in Narnia."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that Aslan has some explaining to do." This made absolutely no sense to me.

"Who's Aslan?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Look, I just walked out of my bathroom and into some castle and now I'm talking to a king who I was brought to by a talking beaver. Try me."

"Let's just say, the beaver's not the only thing that can talk."

"Yeah, that tells me nothing." I was pretty cross at this point.

"Come with me. My brothers and sisters will find you most interesting." Then I followed him through the grand doors, which, luckily he opened for me. On the other side were four thrones. Along with many pews. Three of the thrones were taken. The forth was not. I assumed it belonged to the secret keeping king, Edmund. The king led me down the center aisle and stopped as he reached the front. He turned to me.

"We were in the middle of a meeting, but we excused the animals when the beaver brought us news of you." So that's why the pews are empty. I looked up at the royalty in front of me. There were two girls. One seemed even younger then Edmund while the other was around my age. The fourth royal was an older man. Well, older then his siblings anyway.

"Well, Ed, don't just stand there. Introduce us," said the older girl.

"Right, sorry. Everyone, this is Macy. She's from New York. Macy these are my sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. And this is my brother, High King Peter." I looked at all of them. Lucy waved, Susan smiled, and Peter looked quizzical. I decided to say what was on my mind,

"I don't want to be here." Then, I turned around and left. I marched right up to those huge doors and pushed with all my might. Surprisingly, they weren't as heavy as I thought they were going to be and I was suddenly much less impressed with Edmund. I walked through the corridors back to where I had first met Mr. Beaver and I kept going, down the stairs and right back into the first hallway. I figured that if this door was the one that got me into Narnia, then this door would be the one to get me out. So, I walked through it, into the bathroom, but it was still just a medieval bath. So, I walked back out. I repeated these steps, probably, a few hundred times. Then I heard a cough behind me. I turned around only to come face to face with all four royals. They looked at me. Edmund was beaming, probably trying to keep in a laugh. Peter had his arms crossed and one eyebrow was raised higher then the other. Susan's eyebrows, however, were both raised and Lucy just looked sad. I sighed, very loudly and very dramatically.

That was it for Edmund. He broke out in a fit of laughter. Not able to contain himself anymore. I glared at him. How could he think this was funny? I was being held here against my will! I didn't know the laws of Narnia, but there was probably one against holding people hostage. Just saying!

Peter spoke first, "You won't be getting out that way anytime soon. Aslan decides who comes and goes and apparently he doesn't want you going just yet." There was that Aslan guy again. Who the hell was he and where could I find him? Edmund was right, he did have some explaining to do.

Lucy spoke next. She said, "Come on. Let's get you fed. Food always makes me feel better when I'm upset." So, I followed them back into the castle, back into my nightmare.


End file.
